Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an individual packaging for elongated objects, which consist at least of a head having an increased diameter and a bolt part that follows it with a reduced diameter, such as, for example, bone nails, ejector pins, and the like, wherein the individual packaging consists of an approximately cylindrical packaging sleeve that is open at the face end at least on one side, composed of an elastically bendable material, which sleeve has at least one upper introduction opening for introduction of the elongated object.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Individual packagings of the type stated initially are used for packaging of sensitive objects, such as, for example, drills, ejector pins for plastic injection-molding molds, individual screws, and the like.
In this regard, the invention proceeds from the fact that the elongated object to be packaged has a head having an increased diameter. Such elongated objects are, for example, bone screws for use in surgery, or ejector pins for plastic injection-molding molds, and the like.
Particularly in the case of bone screws, which have a sharp-edged thread, the disadvantage existed until now that with the conventional plastic packaging, there was the risk that the sharp-edged thread of the bone screw would scrape off plastic particles on the inside of the plastic packaging, which were then carried into the thread channel of the bone screw. When the bone screw was screwed into human or animal bone substance, the particles were then carried into the bone substance and led to wound-healing problems.
In the case of precision-machined ejector pins for the tools of plastic injection-molding tools, for example, the disadvantage also existed that the bolt of the ejector pin, which had been machined to a precision of micrometers, would be damaged in spite of being packaged in a sleeve-like plastic packaging, because the sensitive bolt end could make direct contact with the inside of the plastic packaging.